1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the field of the invention is accessories for, and methods of playing, home video games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Home video gaming is enjoying an unprecedented popularity in our society. In such games, microcomputers manipulate images on a television screen in response to control commands made by game player(s). Such commands may be made either by keyboard entries, or more typically, by hand manipulation of a game controller. Game controllers take a variety of forms, but usually include at least a button and either a dial or a joy stick. Virtually all controllers require the use of both hands, one to hold the controller and one to operate the controls. Using a controller for an extended period of time is especially tiring for the hand which is holding the controller. This hand tends to get sore and/or stiff as it is used to grip the controller during play. Players often worsen the problem when they more tightly grip the controller during particularly tense games. Also, most controllers are attached to the central unit of the computer system by a cord. This fact is often forgotten by players who get involved in the video game they are playing. This understandable forgetfulness sometimes results in the cord being accidently pulled from its socket, having the tendency to cause damage to the controller, the central unit, and other objects nearby.